respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Day
Earth Day is an event that started on the 20th of April 2015. It is released near Earth Day which the event relates to saving the Earth by being eco-friendly. This event has a point system similar to the Ninja Path event. This event uses energy weapons that boost your progress similar to the Ghostbusters 30th event, but only multiplies the number of rank points you get per kill. Three new weapons were introduced, the Airsoft SMG, Dual Airsoft SMG, and Shockwave Launcher. The Shockwave Launcher is available in the paid bundle called The Protector's Kit along with the new A.S.P. Armor, while the two airsoft guns are tier prizes. A new gadget has also been added, the Shockwave Grenade. The event is currently EXPIRED. Rank System The rank system of Earth Day, as said before, is similar to the one used in Ninja Path. But the difference is that you can only get 400 at maximum, and earning points is extremely hard. Your rank is indicated by green leaves. Killing a player gives you (before any multiplier): *+2 points for players with a rank lower than you. *+5 points for players with equal rank. *+10 points for players with a rank higher than you. And getting killed by a player makes you lose: *-1 point for players with a rank lot more higher than you. *-4 points for players with a rank higher than you. *-5 points for players with equal rank. *-15 points for players with a rank lower than you. *-25 points for players with a rank lot lower than you. *-50 points for players with rank a way lower than you. Energy-based weapons and the bundle's armor multiply earned points: * A.S.P. Armor: x10 * Shockwave Launcher, Dual Airsoft SMG, Airsoft SMG: x5 * Cold Beam Rifle, Proton Gun, Dual Energy Pistols, Zap Gun: x3 * Plasma Shotgun, Plasma Punch, Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle: x2 Prizes *Tier 3 and Tier 8 prizes were initially 10 and 15 Ghostbusters Trap until been replaced with Stealth just a day after the start of the event. After finishing the event, you get ( if you have the Double Gold Booster) at the end of every match you finish with max points (400/400) Trivia *Unlike in the similar Ninja Path event, you cannot buy Rank Insurance to prevent rank loss. *According to the number of features in it, this event is the most unorganized event based on an annual event. This is due to the fact that barely anything relates to Earth Day except the leaf symbol used in the rank system, and green color in some things. *It is also the most unpopular event due to the unfair ranking system and bad event prizes. *This event uses Energy-Based Weapons, likely because energy is more eco-friendly unlike gunpowder in most weapons and explosives of explosive weapons. Also, because energy weapons are the least favorable group of weapons, this event is trying to encourage more players to use energy weapons and save the world from the over usage of other dangerous weapons. * The reason why many players don't use energy weapons that much is that the weapons aren't very effective weapons for battle and they get killed more frequently (thus lose a lot of points) than when using other weapons. This event may be made to test out the patched bug used by Digital Legends, it was called as the "Rish glitch" referring to video of Spooky Rish where you can skip tiers with it, the glitch doesn't work on Money and Gold , back then at Easter Egg Hunt 2 the glitch was working, but as you can see on Earth Day, there is no Money or Gold prize, could be a coincidence or to really test out the new patch by Digital Legends. Gallery EarthDayLoad1.PNG EarthDayLoad2.PNG EarthDayLoad3.PNG EarthDayLoad4.PNG Category:Events Category:2015 Events